


In a Moment's Flash

by SapphireOx



Series: Erotica Oneshots [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Getting Together, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireOx/pseuds/SapphireOx
Summary: When Romulus invites the model he's been working with (and who he may or may not like) to look over some photos, he wasn't expecting it to go any further than some friendly conversation. Though, it seems Clawdeen isn't entirely ignorant to his little infatuation, and is even willing to entertain it with a little fun...





	In a Moment's Flash

The film still wasn't developing all the way. 

Romulus growled, swishing the dish back and forth again to try and get it equally spread across the film, but one corner of the photograph still remained lighter than the rest. No matter how much fixer he splashed on, it taking an agonizingly long time to become dark like the rest of the photograph. At this rate, he would never be able to finish the entire set (he definitely wasn't looking forward to Cleo being on his ass about deadlines again). 

His closed his eyes at the sudden dryness that overcame them. Realizing he seemed to have lost track of the time, Romulus looked down at his watch. His eyebrows shot up as he read the time; his head shot up, staring across the room at the clock on the wall. Its hands were on the same numbers, the dial steadily ticking every second.

"Shit,” Romulus muttered. She was going to be in five minutes, and he still had to get everything prepared.

Grabbing the film roll out of the water rinse, he quickly hung it up with the others on the drying rack before grabbing his camera and making his way out of the darkroom. He headed across the hall to his office to get the folder off his desk. He opened it briefly, shuffling through the contents to make sure that they were all there. The last thing he needed was to make a fool out of himself if he wanted to convince her to work with him again. 

It had definitely been an experience, the last few weeks. Clawdeen Wolf had been one of the top up and coming models in the industry at the moment. A werewolf like him, she had quickly made a name for herself for not only for her go-getter and outspoken attitude- being one of few people to go head to head with their boss Cleo whenever the latter got a little too demanding at times, though Romulus thought their relationship was one more of friendly rivals than mutual hatred- but also for the fact that at only twenty-four, she was already a blooming entrepreneur with her own clothing line that she had created, modeled, and ran all by herself. From what Romulus heard, that was actually how Cleo noticed her, having come across the she-wolf's picture while browsing her site one day. 

So when he had been selected to be the photographer for a set she had to do for a magazine, Romulus felt like he had just caught his biggest break. Though she had a tendency to be stubborn and at times could be a bit quick to anger, Clawdeen had been easy to work with, and he felt like her personality really shown with her shots. He had met up with her a few times after shoots, often getting lunch with her or having some conversations as they walked to their cars, and Romulus could tell she was growing on him. 

He may have also started to get a little bit of a crush on her, but that was another story. 

Romulus heard a car pull up from outside, and a few seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"Coming," he called out from the stairs. 

Strolling across the foyer, he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, a big smile on his face as his eyes fell upon his guest. 

"Hey! How's it going?" he greeted, moving aside to let her in. 

Clawdeen smiled back at him, stepping in. Her lips were painted a nice maroon color that brought out the red in her hair. 

"It's been pretty good, though the week's been a bit slow," she responded, her eyes trailing down to the envelope in his hand, "Are those the photos?" 

Romulus held it up for her to get a better look. "Yep. I thought we could go over them and you could pick which ones you wanted to be featured in the magazine. And I thought since you  _are_ the star here, that you deserve to get the first look." 

He led her into the living room, and they sat down next to each other on the couch. Clawdeen deposited her handbag on the floor next to her feet and scooted closer to him, looking over his shoulder. 

"I take it they turned out good?" she asked in fun. 

"Well, not to brag, but I think they're some of my best work," he replied cheekily, beaming at her, chuckling at the light shove she gave him as she rolled her eyes. 

He handed them to her, and Clawdeen took them gratefullly. She slowly flipped through them, her eyes widening as she finally got a look at the turnout of the photoshoot. Romulus couldn't help but feel of sense of pride at the amazed look in her eye as looked through her photos. Though it was a joke, he did still feel pretty proud of how the photos developed. 

"Oh my," Clawdeen exclaimed, looking at him, "Oh my ghoul, these are amazing!" 

Romulus smiled, "Thanks." 

Clawdeen rested spread them out on the coffee table, her eyes continuing to scan over her shots. They went through each of them, Romulus showing her which ones they thought turned out the best quality and Clawdeen picking out her favorites. 

As she continued to pour over her photos, Romulus took the chance to get a good look at her. He tried to ignore the sudden thumping in his chest and tell himself to stay focused, but he couldn't help but admire the smaller werewolf, especially with her sitting so close to him. He noted the way her golden eyes sparkled with wonder, how the cute sleeveless violet dress she wore highlighted them and complimented her brown fur, the way her auburn curls cascaded down her back. 

Over the course, he had tried to gain up the courage to ask her out, but had refrained from doing so in fear of humiliating himself. It had been a while since he had been in a relationship, and Romulus found from prior experience, he always had a tendency to get tongue tied whenever it came to talking to a ghoul he had an attraction towards. It hadn't helped that Clawdeen had even called him on it the few times she got him flustered, which only served to further make him silence his crush. 

But to have Clawdeen right here in his house, ever so slightly touching him, wasn't helping in the slightest, and to his frustration, he couldn't push down the small burning sensation in his abdomen that had started up once he had seen her, and his heart wouldn't stop racing. 

God, he sounded pathetic, didn't he?  

Clawdeen suddenly leaned over, reaching across from him to look at one photo that lay near the corner of the coffee table. Romulus looked down, a bit surprised at the gesture. He leaned back to give her room.

His mouth went dry as he realized such a position gave him a full frontal view of her cleavage.

It didn’t help that she was pretty much leaning halfway across his lap. Romulus grit his teeth, trying to fight the wave of arousal that suddenly shot through him. He stiffened on the couch, afraid that any suddenly movement would give away his predicament. His eyes refused to obey his demand to look away, instead zeroing in on how her dress’ bodice hugged her bosom, or how the purple pendant on her necklace fell just right at the apex of the dip in her breasts in an almost teasing way.

Seemingly unaware of the silver wolf's reaction, Clawdeen slid back into a sitting position, her attention still focused on her photos. Romulus shifted slightly.

He tried to will away the sudden heat that bloomed in his lower abdomen, all too painfully aware of just how close she sat next to him. How her knee brushed against his. He tried to focus on something else, only to mentally curse as his eyes chose to fall upon the brown wolf’s chest.

What the hell was wrong with him? He’d done plenty of shoots with female models, and quite a number of them involved partial or even complete nudity, Clawdeen wasn’t any different. So why the fuck was he suddenly feeling like a prepubescent boy who’d just come across his old man’s Playboy magazine for the first time? _Snap_ _out of it,_ he growled to himself.

“There something that’s bothering you?” Clawdeen suddenly asked.

Romulus froze. His eyes shot up, locking on her golden gaze. His face went hot in embarrassment.

“N-N-No,” he stuttered out, tearing his gaze away to focus on something else. His eyes darted over the pictures laid out and the other furniture, but Romulus found he was unable to stay on one thing with the feeling of Clawdeen’s stare burning into him. He felt isolated and cornered, like the guilt written all over his face like the time he was seven and his mother caught him drawing on the walls.

There was the sound of Clawdeen shuffling beside him, and he nearly jumped at the feel of her hand on his leg.

Hesitantly, he forced himself to make eye contact with her again.

To his surprise, Clawdeen looked at him with an expression of amusement, burgundy painted lips quirked up in a smile, her eyes half lidded in a sultry way that made Romulus’ heart skip a beat; to his frustration, it made his arousal grow.

Keeping her gaze locked with the grey wolf, she set the picture she was holding down on the table, before turning more towards Romulus and slowly inching closer to him. Romulus felt his claws dig into the fabric of the couch as she pressed up against him, his mind focusing entirely too much on how her breast pressed against his elbow, or how the area on his leg where her hand was felt like it was burning.

“You know, Romulus,” Clawdeen said in a low voice, “I’ve really enjoyed all the time we’ve spent together.”

“R-Really?” Romulus replied; he hated how his voice came out high pitched and cracked, as if he were going through puberty again.

“Yeah…though, I can’t help but notice,” she continued, “You’ve been a little quiet since last time we talked.”

“Um, well, I just…d-don’t have to say,” Romulus said. It didn’t sound the least bit sincere. He didn’t expect her to believe him anyway.

There was something about the way she was looking at him that sent goosebumps across his skin. In the way that she stared up at him through her thick eyelashes, how her plump lips were only slightly parted, the feel of her curvy body pressing against his- all of it culminated in a rush of heat that went right to his cock. He clenched his jaw, feeling the near-painful ache of it straining against his pants. Everything felt too hot and too tight and _fuck_ , did he need to get off.

Clawdeen smirked at his response and tilted her head. She pursed her lips in a sideways smile that showed she wasn’t convinced.

“I don’t believe it’s that,” she stated, “I think there’s something else on your mind. Something that you want...”

Romulus felt his stomach clench as she lightly caressed his chest with her finger. He couldn’t ignore the way her opposite hand started to slowly slide up his leg. His legs slowly began to spread with her movement.

“I think….you’d rather see me without this dress on, wouldn’t you?” she asked, staring right into his eyes.

Romulus’s eyes widened at her boldness.

“N-No!” he refuted, “T-T-That isn’t it-“

“You’re lying,” Clawdeen interrupted, “I’ve noticed how you were acting at the photoshoot, the way you looked at me whenever you snapped your pictures.

“You wanted to see me naked, without all those pesky clothes on,” she muttered, “And you wanted _me._ I could see it in your eyes whenever you looked at me, you wanted me _so_ badly. Like you just wanted to rip that little lingerie set right off me and fuck me right on that backdrop; it must’ve driven you crazy, to have to have so much restraint with all our coworkers watching us.”

Romulus didn’t respond. Because she was _right;_ to see her in those tight clothes, in those positions and right in reach. He found he had to bite his tongue during the shoot to stay focused, or else he would’ve become lost in his thoughts in the millions of ways he wanted to have her.

Clawdeen smiled, leaning into him. He leaned back slightly, looking down at her lips. They fell upon her bust once again, before shooting back up to her face. That made her smile widen, like she found it cute.

“But you know though,” she said in almost a whisper, “It’s just you and me now. No cameras, no nosy coworkers, no deadlines. Which means we have all the time in the world do _whatever_ we want…”

Her hand went higher, and Romulus hissed as she finally cupped his groin. All thoughts of etiquette and proper interaction went out the window as the slight pressure of her palm against his clothed cock sent bolts of electricity through his body. He leaned back on his palms, spreading his legs as she gently rubbed up and down; he let out a small groan at her ministrations.

“You’re already so hard,” Clawdeen whispered as she brushed her fingers over the apex of the bulge in his zipper.

She bit her lip in excitement at the silver wolf’s reactions, and pressed herself against him even more, so that now their chests lightly brushed together. Romulus peered at her through her half-lidded eyes, dark green irises now darkened with desire. The amount of want in his eyes alone made her heart beat faster, and there was a tightening sensation in her own loins.  

Taking her hand away from his crotch, Clawdeen grasped both of his shoulders and sat up, their gaze now leveled. Romulus stared back, his breathing now slightly heavier as he awaited her next move with a newfound eagerness.

“You’re not expecting anyone else, are you?” she asked teasingly.

“If I was, they can fuck off now,” Romulus responded without missing a beat.

Clawdeen smiled, “Good.”

She leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

There was a sound of satisfaction from both wolves as their mouths finally connected. Both took pleasure in finally being able to carry out their desires. They tilted their heads to get better angles, Clawdeen letting one hand rest on Romulus’ cheek as he wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting on her lower back while the other pressed against her shoulder blades. He drew her in closer, holding her to his chest almost possessively. She smiled against his mouth, relishing in the way her nerves tingled.

They both let out loud moans as their tongues suddenly touched, the wet muscles rolling and twisting against each other. Clawdeen let out a sound as Romulus suddenly gripped her leg, pulling her into his lap. The brown wolf was all too eager to go along as she straddled him, their pelvises pressed tightly together. Romulus’ fingertips dug into her back as he wrapped his arms around her. Her hands cupped both his cheeks, lips smacking and fangs clicking as she let Romulus take over, his tongue hot and thick as he explored her mouth.

Romulus suddenly broke apart from her, pulling back to gaze up at her for a brief moment before he began to leave feathery light kisses under the edge of her jawline and descend down her neck. Clawdeen grasped at the back of his head and his sleeve, whimpering as he pressed his lips against the small erogenous zones; she let out a gasp as he dragged his tongue down to her shoulder, lightly nipping at the flesh there and continuing the trail down her throat and collarbone.

His hand went up and grasped one of her breasts. Clawdeen let out another moan, squeezing her eyes shut against the pleasure that rolled her body. The feel of Romulus- thick, muscular, and rugged- against her body made her flesh burn, her most sensitive areas yearning for his touch.

She broke off the kiss- a line of saliva connected them at the tips of their tongues- and gave Romulus a small smile as she reached up for the straps of her dress, peeling them off with ease. Long, thin fingers reached up to caress her stomach and sides. Romulus looked down at her newly bared flesh with aroused interest, before he stared back at her. He let out a shaky breath, awaiting her next move. He gripped her hips eagerly.

Clawdeen lightly bit her lip, keeping eye contact with the green eyed lycan as she reached around the back for clasp of her bra. Undoing it, she slowly pulled the wings apart and let the straps fall down her shoulders, revealing her breasts to him. Her nipples were dark and hardened from arousal. Goosebumps broke out over her skin as Romulus let out a growl, his eyes dilated as he gazed upon her now nude torso.

She groaned as he immediately reached up to take her breasts in his hands; he fondled the furry mounds, kneading the soft flesh as his thumbs and forefingers gently pinched and rolled her nipples. Clawdeen panted for breath, feeling blood rush down to her engorged pussy and making her core ache with a need for relief. Her mind became fuzzy, her eyes screwed shut.

Romulus leaned forward, and she let out a high pitched whine as he took one of her stiff beads into his mouth. His tongue was rough against the erect nub as he swirled it around her areola, before dragging it up the tip. He sucked and licked at the swollen skin, running his tongue over the swell of her breasts, teasing at her sensitive buds, his canines lightly raking at her skin as he switched between both peaks. Clawdeen whimpered at the feel of his hand running down her spine, his claws lightly teasing her skin.

A low snarl escaped Romulus’ lips as she squirmed in his lap, feeling her roll her hips so that her wet center brushed against his cock; all that moving she was doing was driving him crazy, her scent fogging up his mind- thick and sweet- and nearly driving him over the edge. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to lose it completely.

But she was whimpering into his ear for more, and he was determined to give it to her. He wanted to see her reach her finale, make her beg him to take her and lead her to her release.

He slipped his hand under the skirt of her dress, pushing her underwear aside- the fabric practically soaking- and sliding two fingers up inside her.

Clawdeen threw her head back, crying out at the insertion. She bucked against him, sliding her arms around his neck as he quickly began to move his hand, the slick digits curling and brushing up against her tight walls while his thumb rubbed against her erect clit. He kept her pressed to him, his free hand grabbing her hip.

“R-Romulus, ah, ah, _ah, o-oh God,”_ she mewled.

She bowed her head forward and screwed her eyes shut, panting as she moved her hips in sync with his hand. Romulus slowly moved his arm back and forth to pump his fingers in and out, steadily adding more until all four were inside her, steadily thrusting against her sensitive entrance and stretching her. She let out a keen as he pressed harder against her delicate pearl. 

Steadily, her voice grew higher and higher, the rapid jerking of her hips getting faster as he fingered her, to the point she was pretty much riding his palm. Romulus let out a groan himself as her bare chest brushed against his. Clawdeen wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear to go faster, pleading with him for release.

Not yet, though. He wanted more, to get a taste of her first, relish in the flavor of her.   

He took his hand away; Clawdeen whined at the sudden loss of sensation, her eyes shooting open to give him a look that silently requested he continue his ministrations, one that made her look almost pitiful. Instead, Romulus raised his hand up between them.

This time, he was the one to keep eye contact as he put his wet fingers into his mouth and sucked. Clawdeen let out a small moan at the alluring sight. Romulus wiped his mouth, giving her a dark smile as he reached for her.

Moving his arms across her back and under her legs, he lifted her off his lap, adjusting the both of them to lay her down across the couch. Clawdeen pressed herself across the cushions, staring up at him softly as he kneeled above her. She let out a satisfied moan and arched her back as he ran his hands down her body, his fingertips ghosting her curves.

“I want to eat you out,” Romulus said lowly as he reached up her skirt again, pulling her underwear down her legs, “Taste you when you come.”

Clawdeen moaned desperately, bending her legs to help him.

“Oh please,” she whispered, “Please lick me, baby.”

Pulling the lace undergarment off her feet, Romulus discarded it somewhere behind him before leaning over her. Clawdeen spread her legs wide, stretching out over the couch like a cat.

He looked down at her private area, his erection pulsing at the sight of her. Her slit was dark pink and wet, her thick lips spread to reveal her waiting hole, the latter soaked with the evidence of her arousal. Her clit was erect from its hood and swollen, slightly darker in color from his constant teasing. Everything glistened with her lubrication. He licked his lips, the sample on his fingers still lingering.

Kneeling in front of her legs, Romulus ran his hands down her thighs- he smiled at the way she shivered- and positioned them so that her knees rested on his shoulders. Clawdeen sat up, supporting her weight on her elbows as she awaited to see what he would do.

Gripping her hips, he leaned forward, inhaling her scent. God, she smelled heavenly.

Romulus pressed a gentle kiss on her clit, gauging her reaction. Clawdeen clenched her eyes shut, her breath hitching.

Thinking he had teased her enough, he pressed forward, pressing his tongue against her waiting hole and sucking on her outer lips.

Clawdeen threw her head back, whining and instantly thrusting her hips forward. She mewled and thrashed against the feeling of his mouth on her. Romulus held her down as he suckled at her clit and labia, running his tongue up and down her slit and prodding at her hole, before he penetrated her with the tip, lapping at her juices.

She grabbed at his brown hair, keeping him pressed to her core as he thrusted his tongue in and out. He dragged it up her pussy, running it over her clit and down both sides of her nether lips, grasping each one between his lips and lightly tugging before going back in to lick up her essence. Mewls and cries escaped Clawdeen as she arched her back, her claws digging into Romulus’ scalp as he took her further and further to paradise.

“ _Ah, ah, ah….”_

Clawdeen whined with every brush against her vulva, her voice getting higher. She felt a pressure building that desperately needed to be released.  She let go of his hair to grasp the cushions, her claws tearing into the fabric as she held it tightly, like it was for dear life. The coil in her stomach wound tighter and tighter.

Romulus groaned, pressing his mouth against her more. He felt hot and sweaty, the scent and taste of the auburn haired wolf giving him an almost drunk feeling as he savored in how she called out his name. He grabbed the tops of her thighs, keeping them pressed against his shoulders as he moved his mouth more rapidly, his tongue digging deeper. Her cunt spasmed against his mouth, lubrication mixing in with his spit.

“ _O-Oh fuck!”_ Clawdeen exclaimed, feeling something in her implode.

She finally came with a throw of her head and wail as she felt her inner muscles spasm, every inch of her body feeling electrified and buzzing with ecstasy. She jerked her hips forward, her legs spread as wide as she could get them as waves of euphoria rolled out from her core.

A sudden influx of clear fluid came gushing out of her vagina, spraying everywhere. It splashed Romulus in the face and soaked the front of his shirt, as well as trailing down her inner thighs and towards her asshole in thick, wet streaks.

Romulus relished in it, keeping his mouth pressed to her entrance, gulping up her ejaculate as it filled his mouth; he paid no mind to how it overflowed over his lips and dripped down his chin. As it stopped, he licked her clean, catching any stray drops. Clawdeen shivered in delight, still rather sensitive.

She sat up, pushing a sweaty lock of hair out of her face as Romulus pulled back; the silver wolf gave her a smirk as he used his sleeve to clean off his nose and mouth.

Clawdeen reached for him. He took both her hands in his and let her pull him down onto her. He leaned over her, one knee on the couch while the other rested on the floor. He looked upon her with a look that made her squirm- like he wanted to just _devour_ her.

She lightly ran her hands along his arms and down his chest, feeling his muscles through the fabric before grasping the hem of his shirt. Romulus raised his arms, allowing her to pull it off him; he groaned as she lightly petted his chest again, his stomach fluttering with the feel of her on his bare skin.

He furrowed his brows and gave a louder moan as she fondled him again. Clawdeen watched him with her own seductive expression. He was stiff and rock hard in her hand.

“It’s your turn now,” she whispered to him wantonly, teasing him with a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

 She motioned for him to sit back, and he sat back with his arms resting over the top of the couch; Romulus watched her with a hungry, primitive gaze as she knelt down in front of him between his knees. She quickly unbuckled his belt and undid his fly. Romulus adjusted himself to allow her to pull his jeans off his legs.

Clawdeen gazed at the bulge in his boxers. She glanced up at him; Romulus stared back at her, shifting in his seat as he eagerly awaited her next move.

She grabbed his waistband and slid her hand in, earning herself a moan from the brunette as she gently gripped him and pulled his sheath and testicles free from his underwear. Clawdeen marveled at the girth in her hand- he was fully erect, pre-ejaculate nearly coating his foreskin. She rubbed her hand up and down, smiling when he moaned for her again.

Clawdeen scooted closer to him, wrapping both her hands around him. Romulus peered down at her, his breath shallow.

She kept his gaze as she slowly lowered her head and put him into her mouth.

“ _Fuck,”_ Romulus groaned.

He rested his head against the back, soughing as Clawdeen wrapped her lips around his cock; she lightly sucked at his tip, running her tongue over his swollen glands, before she slowly began to bob her head up and down. All the while, she dragged her tongue up and down up the sides, feeling along the veins that bulged out. Romulus moaned in pleasure, his eyes shut tightly as he lost focus of everything except for the sensation of the wet cavern that enveloped his penis. He let out a hiss when Clawdeen took her mouth off him for a second to suck on his balls.

He lifted his head, watching through squinted eyes as the she-wolf continued to fellate him. Clawdeen hummed as she ran her tongue all the way up the base to the tip, before bobbing her head again. That made a low rumble come from deep within his throat, and he grabbed a handful of her hair in response.

She started going faster, keeping her tongue pressed against his shaft. Romulus placed his hands on either side of her head, helping guide her along. Clawdeen moaned at the slight forcefulness. She made slurping sounds on his cock as he made her suck him faster, saliva and pre-come mixing as they dripped down the base.

Romulus could feel a slight pressure beginning to build in his abdomen, a steady buildup that made him feel more hypersensitive as Clawdeen continued to blow him, making him yearn for release. His moans came out louder, and unconsciously he began to guide her head harder against him. Clawdeen whimpered as she felt a small ache beginning in her jaw.

He was close. Too close. If he kept this up, he’d be blowing his load in no time.

Biting his lip, he forced himself to hold Clawdeen’s head still- he was almost at his peak, and it sent a near painful ache of protest to his stomach to make her stop- pushing her off him. Clawdeen looked up at him with curiosity, her eyes slightly wide as she took her mouth off, leaving a trail of saliva.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and stood up in front of him, moving so that she was out of the way of the coffee table.

Romulus watched her as she hooked her thumbs into the midline of her dress, of which was now bunched up around her waist. He swallowed hard as Clawdeen pushed the rest of the material down her hips, letting it pool at her feet before she kicked it away.

Dark green orbs trailed slowly up the voluptuous figure of the brown wolf standing before him; Romulus felt a new wave of arousal shoot through him as he finally was able to glance at his lover’s nude body.

“Romulus…”

He looked up. Clawdeen rubbed her breasts and stomach in a way that made him squirm, and she regarded him with a faraway look. She held out her hand. He took it, allowing her to guide him onto the floor, hovering above her as she lie down under him, stretching out.

Her dark copper-colored hair spread around her like a halo. A dark blush had come upon her cheeks, highlighting them bright pink. Her brown fur was slightly damp with sweat. She looked so beautiful in the moment, Romulus couldn’t resist reaching down to get a kiss from her. Clawdeen cooed into it, her tongue rolling against his.

Romulus leaned back on his knees. He quickly rid himself of his boxers, before he reached back to open one of the drawers that rested by the loveseat. He pulled out a roll of condom packets, tearing one off and stuffing the others back.

He turned back to find Clawdeen giving him a questioning look, one of her eyebrows raised and her mouth turned up in a smirk.

“Don’t ask,” he commented.

Clawdeen chuckled at his response, her eyes trailing to his hands as she watched him tear open the packet, pulling out the small circle of latex.

She let out a slow breath, watching him as he slowly rolled it down his cock, before he crawled on top of her, leaning over her.

The air was thick with the scent of sweat and body fluids. Both of their hearts beat fast, from both their previous activities as well as the excitement for their next actions.

Romulus reached down to guide himself, positioning his tip at her entrance. Clawdeen held her knees up to her chest, fervently awaiting his next action.

With a thrust of his hips, he entered her, his thick and hard length pushing into her moist cavern, as she instantly clamped around him.

Both lycans let out shouts of pleasure that immediately hit them, and their bodies tightened against each other. Romulus wasted no time, however, as he placed both palms flat on the ground, before he began to quickly rock his hips.

Clawdeen mewled in delight, and she wrapped her arms up under his shoulders to hold herself against him. Romulus thrusted hard, clenching his jaw and grunting as bliss overtook his whole body, blooming in his groin and running all the way down to his fingers and toes.

“God, shit,” he hissed to himself.

“Oh, f-fuck! Yes, yes!” Clawdeen cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist, “R-Right there! Harder, harder!”

She started moving her hips with his, their mutual thrusting generating heat that radiated from their centers; they moaned and shouted out in their passion, their fur becoming damp and matted as their sweat mingled together.

Clawdeen tilted her head up and kissed him desperately. Romulus responded back in vigor, tongues twirling over another and scraping against sharp teeth. He wrapped his arms around her, and they held each other close, moving together almost synchronously. Their chests rubbed up against each other, and their skin slapped together, barely heard over the sounds of their groans and pants.

“Ah, ah, ah, o-oh God! R-Romulus,” Clawdeen squeaked, “I’m gonna- I-I-I’m gonna…ah, _ah!”_

Romulus felt her claws dig into his back as she came again; he grit his teeth when she suddenly clenched around him. He watched her face as she rode out her orgasm, observing the way her eyes screwed shut, her brows knitting together tightly and her mouth forming an o-shape with her crying out form the overload of indulgence that racked her body.

He broke away from her embrace to sit up on his knees, pulling out and grabbing her by the back of her legs. He quickly turned her over; Clawdeen followed along in excitement as she rolled onto her stomach before pushing herself onto her hands and knees.

Her head snapped down as she felt him enter her from behind, gripping her hips almost hard enough to bruise as he began his rhythm again. Clawdeen gave a loud cry, becoming aroused again in almost no time as she felt him hit her G-spot and light up every nerve in her body.

Romulus rocked her hips back against him, his gaze focused on how her ass pressed against his pelvis and the way he slid in and out of her. The sounds Clawdeen made were music to his ears, adding to his stimulation and sending shockwaves straight to the tip of his prick. They were probably being loud enough for the neighbors to hear them, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

He pressed one hand flat against her lower back, keeping her steady and rocking himself up against her. He could feel her become slicker the more he moved. Clawdeen let out a small noise and bit her lip, already feeling another orgasm approach her.

“Yeah, you like that?” Romulus asked.

Clawdeen answered, “Y-Yes. O-Oh, f-f-f- _fuck_ , yes.”

She sucked in a breath at the familiar feeling of something twisting in her lower gut, one that begged to be undone. She dug her fingers into the carpet, biting her lip as she felt herself get closer to the edge.

Romulus suddenly grabbed her leg, and she rolled over as he adjusted their positions again, this time laying her sideways and draping her right leg over his shoulder, holding onto her knee as he began thrusting again. Clawdeen supported herself on her elbows, her breath coming out short winded as the pressure inside her built up. Impatiently, she reached down and began massaging her clit.

A flower of heat bloomed in her, the small bundle of nerves hypersensitive to the touch. Coupled with Romulus’ constant pounding stimulating her G-spot, it wasn’t long before she reached her peak a third time. She hollered loud enough for it to echo throughout the living room, feeling a rush of her cum spill from her and run down her legs.

“ _Shit,”_ she heard Romulus mutter in a raspy voice. He gripped her leg tighter, his thrusts getting faster and harder as he pounded her.

Clawdeen watched him, giving small moans as he brushed up against areas that were still rather stimulated from her orgasm. The silver wolf’s jaw was clenched tightly, his teeth grit and his eyes firmly shut, signaling he was approaching the crest of his fervor.

“Clawdeen,” he croaked, “Ah, _ah…”_

Deciding to take control, Clawdeen pushed herself up to a sitting position and put a hand on his chest. Romulus looked at her, at first looking almost pained to stop in his movements, but as she pushed on his chest, he obeyed and lie flat on his back.

Clawdeen crawled on top of him, straddling his waist once again. She supported herself with her hands on his stomach. Romulus grabbed her hips; he breathed heavily as he stared up at her, his look almost predatory upon the brown-furred beauty above him. Clawdeen ran her hands up and down his chest, her fingertips tracing the well defined planes and dips of his abs; she smiled as he softly moaned at her touch.

She reached behind her for his cock; he was hard and warm in her palm, the latex of the condom glossy and wet from the mix of their secretions.

Lifting herself up, she positioned him under her, before slowly lowering herself onto him. The two of them let out groans of pleasure as she fully enveloped him.

Pressing her hands against his stomach for support, Clawdeen slowly began gyrating her hips forward and upward, before lowering herself down. Adjusting herself after a few experimental moves, she began to go faster, falling into a small rhythm as she began to ride him. The feel of him filling and stretching hr sparked up her libido, and she mewled in delight.

Romulus kept her steady with his hands on her hips, guiding her along on his lap. He could feel his climax approaching at a steady pace, and steadily began to move her faster, sometimes bucking his hips upwardly into her and making them both howl.

Beads of sweat formed on Clawdeen’s forehead as she increased the speed of her hips, her movement jerky to the point she was nearly bouncing in his lap. She closed her eyes, wailing at the tingling in her nipples and genitals. She heard Romulus growl, felt him move her harder up and down his length in desperation. He was close.

Brights lights flashed behind her eyes, and she nearly screamed as she finished a fourth time, her whole body going stiff.

Romulus snarled, guiding her more quickly on him as he felt something in him begin to unravel at the feel of her suddenly squeezing him all around. He looked between the both of them and watched as he pounded her harder down on him. He began groaning loudly, chasing the sweet feel of release that seemed to be just out of reach as he buried himself as far as he could inside her.

Something burst in his nether regions, and he threw his head back with a shout as he finally came, keeping Clawdeen pressed tightly against his groin as he rode it out, pure bliss echoing throughout his entire body.

Clawdeen watched him with glassy eyes, gently rubbing his chest. She cooed as she felt him pulse inside her. Thick spurts of semen shot out from his cock, accumulating in the tip of the latex and making him throb with every surge. He tensed up with the feeling, until the burning in his stomach that had plagued him from the moment Clawdeen walked in the door finally was finally doused out.

Romulus collapsed on the floor, spent as he let his head fall back with a sigh. He lay there panting, his eyes closed and a feeling of utter exhaustion overtaking him. He swallowed to try and relieve the sudden dryness in his throat; his heart beat wildly out of his chest, and his lungs burned like he couldn’t quite catch his breath.

He felt Clawdeen’s lift from atop his pelvis, and he smiled at the feeling of her crawling over him. He opened his eyes to find her laying across his chest, resting her chin on top of where her hands crossed over his sternum. She looked at him curiously, like she were admiring something about him. Romulus loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, both of them awaiting the next action of the other, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

"Now," Clawdeen finally spoke, "Isn't that better, now that you've got it out of your system?" 

 She smirked at the way Romulus stubbornly pouted and looked away from her, a faint blush of embarrassment painting his sharp cheekbones. 

"Yes," he admitted, making her giggle. 

At the sound of her laughter, he looked back at her with a soft look. He took the moment to admire her and the glow that suddenly seemed to radiate off of her. He caught sight of the dimples that settled near the edges of her mouth, the way her now tousled curls fell in and around her face and framed it perfectly, the faint flush that still lingered across her cheeks. A sudden blanket of self-consciousness came over him. 

"Soooo," he commented, gently stroking her back, "What...where do we go from here?" 

Clawdeen looked at him, surprised to see how he wouldn't meet her eyes. Like he were nervous about the way she would answer. It was honestly rather adorable. 

She smiled softly, reaching up to brush some of his hair out of his face. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

Romulus' blush deepened. 

"I mean, where do we go with...with  _this?_   Like, is there...something between us now?" he elaborated. 

"You mean, like, a relationship?" 

"Well, y-yeah. I mean, I know it's probably super cliche, considering we did just bang and all, but I...I kinda like you a lot," Romulus admitted shyly, "So I wouldn't...I wouldn't mind." 

Clawdeen's eyes widened at his admission, though the shock quickly left and was replaced by a soft smile. 

"I like you, too, Romulus." 

"Not just like that, I mean it... _like_ -like," Romulus elaborated. ' _Like-like? 'What are you, in high school?_ he thought to himself. 

Clawdeen smirked, propping her cheek against her hand in amusement. 

"I know, so do I," she answered, having to keep from laughing at the way his eyes widened in shock. 

"Unless, you think I put out to every guy I think is hot?" she asked jokingly. She grinned when Romulus blushed bright red in horror. 

"N-N-No! Not at all! I n-never meant to infer-"

"Rom, baby, I'm  _joking_." 

She put a hand on his cheek for reassurance, staring into his eyes. Romulus only blushed deeper when he realized how silly he must've sounded, but Clawdeen only laughed at his expression. He found it contagious, and soon he found himself laughing along with her. 

"So, does that mean we're a thing now, then? Like, we're together?" he asked after they calmed down. 

Clawdeen gave him a loving gaze, leaning down to place a small kiss on his chest. 

"I would like us to be," she said, "It's been a while since I was with someone, but if it's you, I'm all for starting again. If you're okay with it, that is."  

It was meant to be a small banter, but Romulus suddenly felt something deep in his swell up at her statement. A sense of utter joy that he couldn't remember feeling in a long time. 

She was truly growing as a star in the industry. Talented, creative, and beautiful, she could've picked anyone to work with- monsters with numerous other connections to other starlets and much more experience under their belt- and yet she had chosen him; to work with, to talk to and give the time of day for long chats, to hang out, to be  _intimate_ with. All of those, she had decided he was the best choice. It was probably pathetic, but Romulus didn't care as he became immensely overjoyed to be in the position he was in now with the brown she-wolf in question. 

Clawdeen gave a squeak of surprise as she was suddenly rolled over, finding herself pinned to the floor, Romulus hovering over her. She looked up at him with bewilderment, only to find the silver wolf gazing upon her with a loving expression. 

"Let me take you out tonight," he offered, "Just the two of us, wherever you'd like. I want to start us off right with our first real date." 

The amount of affection in his took her back slightly, the absolute devotion in his dark green pools melting her heart and making her feel like she was the most important thing in his world at the moment. She couldn't help but snort, though, at his offer. 

"You know, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to take someone out for a night on the town  _before_ you hop into their pants," she remarked. 

"I'm pretty sure you're also not supposed to come onto your coworker in his house discussing business, and yet here we are," Romulus replied back cheekily. 

Clawdeen giggled, "You got me there." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her nose against his. 

"In that case, you've got yourself a date," she said. 

Romulus smiled, his heart swelling in relief and glee. He held her closer to his chest as she snuggled into the embrace of his strong arms, Clawdeen still looking as radiant as ever. 

Feeling a newfound sense of love come over him, he reached down, feeling her smile against his as he connected their lips once again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I've entertained for a while, and a little treat for myself just in time for the new quarter. I quite liked how this turned out ;)


End file.
